Gregory Stark
Overview Name: Dr Gregory Stark Alias(es): -- Gender: Male Birthdate: May 29th, 1970 Alignment: Neutral Evil Race: Human Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Affiliation: Independent Contractor, currently in the employ of HYDRA Occupation: CEO of Stark Solutions Birthplace: Long Island, New York Relatives: *Howard Stark (father, presumed deceased) *Maria Stark (mother, deceased) *Tony Stark (brother) **Antonio Stark (nephew) **Alexander Stark (nephew) **Nero Stone (nephew) *Morgan Stark (cousin) Twitter: @TheEscalation Faceclaim: Eddie Izzard Biography Separated from his twin brother at an early enough age that they hardly recall each other's pre-teen personalities, Gregory was quickly established to be his younger sibling's genetic inferior and sent to England for a wildly different type of life than the one laid out for Tony Stark. This move on the part of a planning parent was about as appreciated as one might come to expect from the sibling who would up with the short end of the stick and Gregory, still as brilliant a child and young man as his brother, quickly developed a burning desire to outdo him. This complex grew to such proportions that Gregory would continuously seek to be one step ahead of Tony's rushing thoughts - not so much for a sense of personal growth or satisfaction, or even to impress an absent father, but for an obsessive need to show up his brother. Despite his brilliance and successes within such varied fields as medicine, biology, genetics, psychology, economics, business management, financial planning and biotechnology, Gregory remains compulsively driven by this need and will stop at absolutely nothing to one-up Tony Stark at every turn - even if he might not announce each such "victory" to the world, but savour the knowledge privately. Despite this incredibly unhealthy motivator clouding much of Gregory's vision he isn't devoid of his own personality, but it is roughed out about the edges by this stressor enough to remain hard to swallow for those around him (as put mildly). Aloof and snooty at first glance, not to mention wildly insulting, he mediates and panders only when directly benefited by it. As a neutral party with talents and resources for sale, this is pleasantly seldom, leaving him to treat other people as the dirt he invariably considers them. Nobody else measures up to his and his degenerate little brother's intellectual capacities, after all. As an independent contractor, Gregory has lent his services to as varied venues as decoding the dangers of lab-grown meats sold by a well known fast food chain to directly advising presiding President Bloom in matters of national biohazard. Twice. Currently he's biding his time, stoking the fires of the stock market to boost his personal finances whilst waiting for the next big thing to come along. Character Trivia Contrary to his alignment and seemingly singular allegiance to only himself, like all conscious creatures Gregory is not without softer feelings - they just don't come out as you would expect. If it sounds as if they do, it is probably the manipulator at work; Gregory's affection is loud by obsession and mania. Sometimes he comforts himself with worldly pleasures, as do we all; primarily with food. Category:Marvel Category:Stark Family Category:Homo sapien Category:1970 Category:1970s Category:American Category:29 May Category:Neutral Evil Category:HYDRA Category:Male Category:Stark Solutions Category:Characters Category:Vincent